


C & R Party

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Party, Quickie, Smut, party sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: MC rescues Jumin from another boring work party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet ANOTHER Jumin quickie. I promise I will branch out soon, I just can't help myself!

The familiar buzz of her phone went off in her pocket. She prayed that it would be a message from Jumin as she fished for it and it was.

  
"Can you be ready in 10 minutes?" The text read. MC looked down at her pyjamas.

  
"Absolutely" she replied and rushed to get ready.

"I'm sending a car and a dress" was his final response.

She was picked up near the apartment as Jumin still didn't know the exact address. She was presented with a sleek black dress that fit surprisingly well and managed to give her longer looking legs. It was awkward to shimmy into in the back seat of car but she made it work. She left her hair down and slightly dishevelled and threw on a quick bit of makeup being extra careful when the car would stop abruptly. She still didn't know where she was going but she was excited.

She arrived at a large building that had a long line and a velvet rope. Driver Kim instructed her to walk right up to the front and give her name to the security guard. She did and the rope was lifted for her. The people in line speculated as to who she might be and how she may have got on the list.

She walked into a C&R party in full swing. It was like a scene straight out of a movie. Couples were dancing, waiters were carrying large trays full of precariously balanced drinks, and those that weren't dancing were in scattered clusters chatting and laughing. She scanned the room but didn't see him so she walked over to the bar.

She pulled out her phone and sent him a message letting him know she was there.

He responded with a blurry picture he had just taken of her. In the photo, she was looking down at her phone smiling at it.

"Knowing that you smile like that when you text me makes me very happy.”

She looked in the direction the photo was taken and saw him staring at her. He smiled a smile that was an intoxicating combination of sexy and dangerous. He was surrounded by people but was texting her in the middle of it all. The women around him were fawning over him and touching him while the men were trying to stand taller and pitch ideas to him.

His loneliness was palpable to her from where she was standing, but no one else seemed to notice. His ignoring the people around him only made them all want his attention even more. She realized that this is why he had asked her there. She didn't make him feel lonely. Her heart swelled at the realization. She took a big glass from a passing waiter and downed it in one sip. She then put her phone into her bag and her bag under her arm. She headed his way.

He slowly put his phone down. He was nervous but excited. She made her way through the crowd and before long she was within arm's reach. His face was the only thing she saw or cared to see. He was even more handsome the closer she got. She pushed her way into the circle and walked right up to him and pressing her mouth onto his.

The crowd immediately stopped talking but some of them gave a small awkward chuckle as they watched while they continued their much too public display of affection. MC broke the lip lock first.

"Sorry." She laughed apologizing to the crowd. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to steal him away." She proclaimed, leading him away by the hand. The crowd stood in disbelief with their mouths either hanging open or clenched shut. She stopped pulling Jumin away when she reached a corner on the outskirts of the crowds. She let go but he pulled her back into him and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you for saving me."

"It was my pleasure." She responded.

"I’d like to show you my pleasure.” He replied as he snaked his hand under her hair and around the back of her neck.

"And I'd really like..." she began before being cut off by someone coughing. It was Jaehee. She flashed them a meek smile.

"Mr. Han I just received word that you put on a bit of a show in front of those potential clients. Some of the women were quite offended I'm afraid."

" I don't care Assistant Kang. Those women are vapid and devoid of any real thoughts. I was the one who was offended the minute they started talking." MC laughed as Jaehee looked shocked.

"Mr. Chairman was very insistent on acquiring them. I'm afraid he won't be impressed."

"Then I'll have to deal with that later. Now if you'll excuse me Assistant Kang, I was about to go over tonight's itinerary with this beautiful woman.” He gestured to MC.

"Oh, yes, we have the speeches in 15 minutes and then..." she was cut off.

"Right...that's the itinerary I meant...15 minutes you say? It will have to do. I'll see you then." He dismissed Jaehee and grabbed MC by the hand leading her into the nearest washroom.

"Everybody get out." He demanded and every stall cleared out immediately. He turned to her. "This isn't where I wanted this to happen, but it is where I need it to happen." He quickly locked the door before pouncing on her. He wrapped both hands around her head in order to bring his mouth crashing down onto hers.

She responded with a sense of urgency she had never experienced up until that point. His slightly wine stained lips tasted so good and his touch was electric. She pushed herself against him sending him backwards until his back was up pressed up against the wall. He responded by pulling the top of her dress down. She was glad she skipped a bra that night.

  
His hungry mouth sank from her lips to her breasts joined by the hands formerly tangled in her hair. His grip was firm and assertive but he knew exactly where to touch her to get the right reactions. He was already taking ownership of her and she was going to let him, but only for a few minutes more. She had her own ideas as she felt his hardness grow to an alarming state. She reached her hand down and began freeing him from his pants and underwear. She reached in and pulled out his impressive package. He grunted in approval while still kissing and fondling her chest. She sank to her knees and his eyes grew wide with desire.

  
He placed his hands on her head as she looked up at him and opened wide to receive him. She took every inch of him in expertly causing him to let out a series of curses. She placed her hands on either side of his hips and used them to guide him in and out of her deeply and comfortably. He too was using his hands to guide the back of her head, but in his vulnerable state; she was really the one in control.

She carried on her mission making frequent eye contact. Each time she did, she felt him twitch in response. After just a few blissful minutes of this, he felt himself getting too close too fast so he quickly removed himself from her mouth and pulled her back up on her feet. He then picked her up and wrapped her legs around him so he could carry her and walk them back towards the sink, all while his pants were still around his ankles. He hiked her dress up over her waist before setting her down forcefully. He buried his face in her neck and began kissing and sucking aggressively. She moaned and gasped as she slid his jacket off shoulders.

He reached for her underwear and tore them down tossing them away from them. He brushed his fingers against her damp heat a couple times before he dipped a few of them in. She sat up and arched her back in response letting out another loud moan. He continued sucking on her neck as he alternated between rubbing and inserting. Her legs began to tremble with his expertise and accuracy. It was her turn to do something to stop herself from getting too close so she pushed him away. He was thankful for the time to calm himself.

“How do you want me?” she asked breathlessly. He stepped towards her again with an intense look in his eyes.

“Just like this. I’m going to watch myself fuck you.” He whispered in her ear as he positioned himself to enter her. He spread her legs as wide as they would go to help her receive all of him. He then used one of his hands to brace himself against the mirror but put the other back where it was to continue its circular motions as he penetrated her deeply.

She could feel him watching himself and she was incredibly turned on by it and his total envelopment of her. She wrapped her legs around him tightly forcing him as deep into her as he could go while he still managed to manipulate her with his fingers. People were trying to get in to use the bathroom but their increasingly louder moans thwarted the intruder’s attempts.

She was reaching her peak and had to lean back against the mirror to support them both. He was forced to take his eyes off of himself and he looked deep into hers as he brought his mouth back onto hers. With the combination of the final few twitches of his fingers and powerful thrusts, she came undone around him. He carried on thrusting through her spasms which brought him to a powerful climax of his own. His weight pressing them both against the mirror so hard, she feared it might break. She was enjoying the feeling of his heart pounding in his chest against hers when they heard Jaehee over a microphone starting to introduce the speeches.

He quickly pulled himself out of her and helped her off the counter. He then pulled the top part of her dress back up and the bottom back down for her before pulling his own pants up. They helped each other look more presentable as quickly as they could. Jumin reached down and picked up the underwear of hers he had flung across the room but instead of handing them to her, he put them in his pocket.

“These belong to me now. I will buy you more.” He said as he flashed her a cheeky grin that caused her heart to begin to race again. He unlocked the door revealing a line up of the attempted intruders. They all blushed and looked away awkwardly as they heard everything. Jumin didn’t care; in fact he swelled with pride.

MC tried to get lost in the back of the crowd but he grabbed her by the hand and led her right to the front where he could see her. People were whispering and snickering. It appeared that although they both made attempts to look presentable, hers were much less successful than his, not that it was her fault. The fresh bruising and red marks on her neck and chest partnered with her still trembling legs made it obvious what had just happened and Jumin was showing her off. Jaehee was tomato red as she introduced Jumin and handed him the microphone. She took her place beside MC and cleared her throat.

MC watched as Jumin delivered his speech. He was the perfect mixture of composed and charismatic completely concealing his feral yet generous lover alter ego from just a few minutes before. She felt giddy knowing that she was the only one that saw that side of him. She might be visibly his, but he was just as much hers. He finished his speech and locked eyes with her as he handed the microphone off. Despite Jaehee’s protests, he wrapped his arm around MC and led them out of the party away from the crowd not bothering to listen to the other speeches.

“The rest of tonight’s activities require relocation as they require items not readily available in a bathroom.” He informed her as he kissed the top of her head.  
“Maybe you lack imagination.” She replied coyly.

“Oh no my princess, it is the exact opposite of that. I have too much imagination. You’ll see.” He promised as they got in the car and drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> I could write about Jumin forever. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
